<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I love you." by EbbaTriesToWrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837942">"I love you."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite'>EbbaTriesToWrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we have is enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why won’t you say it back?”</p>
<p>A few years ago, that question would have been covered in insecurity but today, today it just sounds like a playful whine and it makes Jiwon so proud. That even though their relationship is such a scary thing, in <em>so</em> many ways, they’re not scared of how the other feels anymore. They know where the other stands but Jiwon’s still nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we have is enough [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I love you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>It was barely above a whisper, as if Hanbin was afraid that they’d lose the words in the wind if they were spoken too loudly. In a way, Jiwon was afraid of that too. Their relationship was such a risk, one misstep, one touch, one word spoken too loudly, and they would lose all that they’d worked so hard for. </p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>Jiwon takes a cold hand in his larger ones and brings it up to his face to blow hot air onto it, warming it up the same way Hanbin’s touch <em>always</em> warms him up. </p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>Jiwon kisses each of Hanbin’s knuckles and smiles softly at how the younger’s face goes delightfully pink that isn’t solely because of the cold. Winter was approaching but they still decided to go to the beach after having dinner. It was Hanbin’s suggestion but Jiwon thinks it’s perfect. There’s no one else here and the hotel Jiwon had booked in secret was just a few blocks away.</p>
<p>“I love you.” </p>
<p>Jiwon grabs Hanbin’s face between his hands and gives him a quick peck, chuckling a little when he tries to chase his lips and pouts when Jiwon holds him back. </p>
<p>“Why won’t you say it back?” </p>
<p>A few years ago, that question would have been covered in insecurity but today, today it just sounds like a playful whine and it makes Jiwon so proud. That even though their relationship is such a scary thing, in <em>so</em> many ways, they’re not scared of how the other feels anymore. They know where the other stands but Jiwon’s still nervous. </p>
<p>“You know how I feel about you.” Jiwon says softly, smoothing his thumbs over Hanbin’s cheeks before letting go, “I love you so much.”</p>
<p>Hanbin smiles so brightly that Jiwon is almost convinced the sun has risen again despite just having watched the sunset. He reaches into his pocket and looks down at the ground, not sure where to begin.</p>
<p>“You’re the greatest person I’ve ever met. It feels like you’ve been here, by my side, my whole life,” he looks up again and Hanbin has his head tilted a little to the side, like a confused puppy, it’s adorable, “and I want you to remain there.”</p>
<p>He goes down on one knee and Hanbin gasps, but he’s smiling again and Jiwon smiles back just as brightly.</p>
<p>“Kim Hanbin, I know we can’t marry each other, but,” Jiwon pulls out the box, cursing the cold weather even though that’s not the reason he’s shaking as he fumbles to open the box, “I want us to stay together forever, and I- I just love you so much.”</p>
<p>“I want that too.” Hanbin says, voice cracking, “I love you.”</p>
<p>Jiwon stands up and they help each other put the rings on even though they know they can’t ever wear them like this again. They giggle as they hold each other’s hands, twisting and turning them so they can watch the rings in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“I wish we could marry,” Hanbin says eventually, “but this is enough. I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Please come talk to me on twitter!<br/>@Ebbzon1</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>